The Awakening
by sailormoonfor3v3r
Summary: A story depicting what happened years after Galaxia, all the way up to the awakening of Crystal Tokyo. But will something happen that could change their destiny's forever when a foe they thought was gone forever returns? The Scouts are facing the biggest challenge of their life.


Author's note: Sooo this is my first attempt at fan-fiction. So don't go too hard on me please :D but anyway, I'm going to use the dub names for a number of reasons. First off I hate the name Makoto, and secondly if I progress in this story while to friends and family she would be known as Chibiusa, to others she would be Usagi and with that being her mother's name I just don't want any confusion. SO if you the dub names and prefer the latter, I do apologize sincerely.

Please, send any and all reviews to sailormoonfor3v3r at gmail dot come and I will love you forever 3

Last, I must say that I do not own Sailor Moon or anything that comes up in the future of this story. So, yeah. Enjoy!

The Awakening

Chapter 1

It's been three years since the final battle with Galaxia and Chaos. Tokyo had never seen so much peace, it was almost unnerving. With all of this happiness and tranquility something was bound to happen sooner or later. The Sailor Scouts that everyone knew and loved so well had vanished with the evil as well, and nobody knows why. Some concluded that when the evil faded, so did they. Others thought that they were in hiding, watching and waiting for this peace to break. But who was right? Where were the scouts now that the evil from the galaxy was gone?

"About time you showed up, meatball head!" a raven haired woman shouted as her friend walked toward the table. "We thought now that the you-know-what business was over, you would at least meet us for drinks!"

The young blonde woman who wore her hair in two balls on top of her head and the rest draping down smiled, resting her hand behind her head. "Sorry, Rei! I woke up late and then ran into Darien on the way over here. But I'm here now, right?!" She played it off, but more and more she was starting to feel bad for being such a flake. Rei was right, she was never on time for the important stuff so shouldn't she be able to at least make it to hang out?

"Rei leave Serena alone, at least she came." Mina, a blonde haired woman, added. "Besides, since we already ordered and paid she will have to cover her own!" The group laughed as Serena chuckled nervously when she looked in her wallet.

_'Once again, I just can't seem to be up to par'_ Serena thought to herself.

Sitting down, Serena fell into a trance while looking at her friends. They smiled, laughed, and joked with each other. Serena still never got use to the fact that they could be so happy when only three years ago they were dead. They were killed for their star seeds by Galaxia, the agent of Chaos. 'If only I had been more prepared all of the years that led up to that… if only I had taken Luna seriously' she thought. They died to protect her, and she has yet to be able to let herself live that down.

"Earth to Serena… come in?" said a brown-haired woman who wore pink rose ear rings. "Did you go to the Moon or something?" Serena smiled at her friend's joke, understanding the meaning behind it. "Yeah, sorry Lita" replied Serena, "Just a lot on my mind."

"It's nothing… you know what related, is it?" asked a woman with short blue-ish hair. Ami started intently at Serena, hoping to gauge what she was thinking or feeling. Staring into her deep cerulean eyes she thought she could see sadness and remorse, but that could not be. Things have been so wonderful for these three years, what could be causing it?

Serena smiled at her friend Ami, always about business. "No," she stated simply, "nothing like that. Just been thinking a lot, I guess! We're seniors now! Who would have thought I would have made it this far?" Everyone laughed as the Serena they knew and loved came back out. But Serena was serious. Even though after the battle with Galaxia was over she finally buckled down about her studies, why did she never do that before? How could she possibly become queen one day if she could never follow through with her commitments?

The group said their goodbyes, each of them going their separate ways. While nobody else seemed to notice, Ami was troubled. 'What on Earth could be going on with Serena… why is she so withdrawn?' Suddenly it hit her that maybe Serena was still dealing with what had happened with all of them three years ago. 'Surely that wouldn't be what's tearing her apart… would it?'

Serena walked in her home, taking her shoes off by the door. Slowly she walked through the first floor of her house and found a note in the kitchen. 'Took Sammy to practice, be home soon. Xoxo Mom' She hurried upstairs and opened her door, her room in complete disarray. Lying on the unmade bed, she pulled her covers up to her head and sobbed into her pillows. 'I'm not fit to be queen… I don't deserve any of this' was her last thought before sleep took over.


End file.
